Everything has change
by FineShine2002
Summary: The angel kingdom and the demon kingdom are having a battle , but a tragedy came to fine and rein and their friends, what could it be?, (Sorry for the bad summary) please click here.
1. Chapter 1: it's not the same

**Hello everyone hoped you like this story, sorry i just couldn't stop writing stories _.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Everything isn't the same as before" fine said sadly.

"Since that tragedy, that had happened to rein:

1 month ago

_" Queen elsa the demons are attacking the center room" one of the angels said._

_"Hurry guard it and don't let any demons come near it" elsa ordered._

_"Yes queen elsa" the angel guardians said and hurriedly went to the center room._

_There has been a battle for like hours, and when they finished the battle once again the angels win, Everyone went to the center room including fine and the other angel prince._

_The room was a mess, and everyone was shocked when they saw rein on the ground, she was cold and pale, everyone hurriedly, went to where rein is everyone was crying, even shade, bright and fine._

_Rein was quickly took at the hospital, and it took minutes and the doctor came out and said "I'm sorry queen elsa but, your daughter soul seems to be in a bad hands"._

_"When we were looking at her wings, it seems like the demon have her soul" the doctor continued._

_And after that rein was in bed, for one month._

End

* * *

Fine's wings appeared and she flew off all over the angel kingdom, fine's friends, lione, tio, sophie, mirlo, milky, shade, bright, altezza, the 11 princesses, solo, noticed fine flying all over the kingdom so they followed fine too.

"Hey fine, how are you?" tio asked, and then fine said "i'm okay".

And when they finished their conversation fine flew back to the kingdom, while fine is walking she heard "how come princess fine couldn't do a simple task, while princess rein can" one of the angel maids said.

Fine just walk silently in her room, you can see in her eyes full of loneliness and sadness. and then fine said "Maybe if i take rein's soul back, everyone would be happy again".

Fine laid in her bed and fell asleep.

**Fine's dream" (fine was 7 years old)**

**The little fine was sitting in a couch and reading a book she found in her closet, it's was the forbidden spells.**

**Fine was reading when something caught her eyes, it was a "transport to demon world, spell".**

**Fine read the spell book and fine kept it a secret to her parent's, friends, and her sister rein.  
**

**END..**

* * *

Fine heard the bird chirping, fine got up and get change to her usual angel clothes: white dress with pink ribbon in the middle. (sorry i don't have a sense in fashion).

Fine went down to the dining room and ate breakfast.

Fine flew to the meeting place there she saw all her friends, and when she reached her friends, they started gathering.

AFTER AN HOUR~~

The conversation was done and once again fine is filled with loneliness and sadness, during the meeting all they talked about is rein, and fine even saw shade and bright blushing when they talked about rein.

Fine went to her room again quietly. she wrote on the diary about what happened today and and the past 1 month.

Fine suddenly felt tears falling down to her cheeks, when ever she cries she said to herself "Fine you don't feel alone, because loneliness is always with you".

Fine always tried and tried and tried, to fit in but she always fail whenever the day ends she is full of loneliness and sadness.

Fine loved shade, but she noticed that shade likes rein, everyone does she feel like she's invisible, not existing.

Her diary is full of sad moments, she never had a happy moments, fine showed fake smiles since rein is unconscious.

Fine was crying and singing "_i was waiting for so long for a miracle to come, everyone told me to be strong hold on and don't shed a tear through the darkness and good times i knew i'd make it through"._

Fine was crying and crying until she stopped, "i guess i have to do it" fine said waving her hand and chant "Angels oh angels wings, transport me to the demon tree".

And with that fine was transported to the demon world the presence she feel is full of sadness like her.

And then a man appeared fine remember, and said "King tragedy king of demons" fine said coldly.

"WHY are you here angel girl?" tragedy asked.

"I'm here to asked you if you can gave my sister's soul back" fine said.

"Huh? do you think that i will give it to you so easily? tragedy said smirking. as he showed fine the entire souls.

"Everything has a returned, little girl" tragedy continued.

"And then how about this i will give you myself and you released my sister soul and bring it back to her?" fine stated.

"That's fine with me, but since your gonna offer yourself you will have to obey my orders, and i will transform you into a demon" tragedy continued.

"Yes, now please return the soul" fine said and with that tragedy waved his hand and rein's soul was transported back to her body, fine and tragedy saw it in tragedy's crystal ball.

When rein wake up everyone rejoiced, and fine was just staring them happy and said to herself _" be happy, everyone"._

Fine and tragedy went to the demon center, there fine saw a huge mirror, and fine heard tragedy chanting "Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the baddest of them all?"

"You are lord tragedy" the mirror replied.

"Transform this girl into a demon" tragedy ordered.

"Yes lord tragedy" the mirror replied.

"Angel girl i'm warning you if you transform into a demon you will never be an angel again" tragedy warned.

"That's okay i'm not needed in the angel kingdom anymore" fine said with a sad voice.

And fine stepped in the mirror and when she stepped out, she felt everything changed, she felt evil inside her.

And her personality changed it became evil and cold, her appearance change well the clothes the white dress she was wearing became a red t-shirt (demon style) and black shirt, her wings became black in the left side and white on the right side. her eyes are still the same.

* * *

**While at the angel kingdom~~  
**

**...**

* * *

**Please leave a review, i will continue to the next chapter ^^**

**mata ne mina.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness and loneliness: part1

**Hello everyone i'm so glad that many of you liked it, enjoy ^^ and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story..**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the angels kingdom.**

**Normal POV.**

"Your highness princess rein has awakened!" camelot said as she runs through the dining room.

When elsa and truth heard it they hurriedly went to where rein is and to their surprise they saw rein awake, she's smiling cheerfully and said " mom! Dad!", truth and elsa cried happily when they saw their daughter smiling again.

Elsa and truth and rein had a conversation, to rein and then suddenly rein asked "Mom, dad, where's fine?.

Elsa and truth looked at each other not knowing where fine is, and they replied " Maybe she's in the garden, anyway were so glad your awake welcome back rein!".

"I'm back!" rein replied happily.

Elsa and truth decided to have a party for rein's awakened, everyone was happy seeing rein again especially, rein's friends.

AT THE DEMON KINGDOm~~~

Everyone was dancing happily and their forgetting one person fine. fine is seeing all the enjoyment when her sister rein is back.

"Fine go to the angels kingdom, and go take what you need, and after that you will never come back at the angel kingdom, but when we ha e battle of course we're going to the angels kingdom" tragedy ordered smirking.

" Yes tragedy-sama" fine answered politely. and hurriedly use the demon spell and raised her hand and chant: " Demon oh demon's wings transport me to the angel tree" and with that fine is transported at the angels kingdom.

AT THE PARTY~~~~

Everyone was having fun dancing, rein and her friends are having conversation to each other, and laughing to each other.

And then suddenly a guard came in and all everyone's attention are in the guard "QUEEN ELSA! PRINCESS FINE IS IN HER ROOM AND SHE'S PACKING HER STUFF".

Everyone eye's widened, and elsa and truth hurriedly went to fine's room, and there they saw her taking her stuff.

But everyone's attention is in fine's appearance, her white dress turned into a red t-shirt (demon style) and a black skirt.

"Fine what are you wearing and what are you doing dear?" elsa asked.

Fine didn't bother to listen, and then her mother repeated what she said. but she didn't bother to reply until her father truth speak "FINE! your mother is talking to you!".

Fine looked at everyone with a furious eyes, and resulted to everyone to get silent and even rein and her friends.

There was a minute of silence and then finally fine spoke "Why is it wrong to take what is mine?" fine said coldly.

"ANd where are you going?" truth asked, and then fine smirked "Why do you need to know?".  
And with that her father was surprise to what fine said.

"Fine, you've changed" rein said joining in the conversation

"Maybe i'm not the one who changed, you all are, so if you'll excuse me i'm going now" fine said and her wings appeared everyone's eye's widened when they saw her wings, it's a symbol of a demon's wings.

"Fine! please-" when elsa was about to finished fine already disappeared.

"Fine has become a... a...a" elsa said running out of air.

"Dear calm down, we'll find out what is behind all this" truth said. and then everyone went back to the party.

* * *

AT THE DEMON KINGDOM~~~

"Have you take your things that you need?" tragedy asked.

"Yes tragedy-sama" fine said as she bowed and was about to go to her room, when tragedy ordered.

"Fine, use the spell that i taught you to communicate, with others"

"To whom tragedy-sama" fine asked and raise her right hand.

"To the angels kingdom" tragedy continued, fine waved her hand and chant: POwer, power in the dark let us communicate with the light.

After fine chanted it there's a huge mirror appear in front of them and at the angel kingdom.

Everyone at the party noticed the big mirror and stopped to what they are doing, and then at the mirror there they saw the king of the demon kingdom and fine is with him.

"Fine! what are you doing at the demon world?" truth asked.

Fine didn't replied, tragedy ordered "FIne you can return to your room now" and as that fine bowed and said "Yes tragedy-sama" as fine said that everyone in the angels kingdom was shocked.

As fine was gone truth said "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER!".

"Oh, watch your words king truth, do you think i'm the one who did it to her" tragedy said laughing.

"What's so funny tragedy?" elsa asked angrily.

"I'm not the one who did it to her, you all are!" tragedy said smirking.

"WHat are you talking about?" truth asked.

"You know when your daughters soul was still in the demon kingdom, your other daughter came here and said to me if i can give her twin sister soul back, but then i said "did you think that i will give it to you so easily" but then she said she would offer herself to me, and then i accepted, i saw in her eyes full of sadness and loneliness, and to tell you she's powerful with demon powers" tragedy replied.

"Sadness and loneliness?" elsa asked.

"Yes when i warned her she just said she's not needed anymore" tragedy said as he stood up and called fine.

"Fine take care of this i'm going now" tragedy said and left.

"Hey tragedy were not done talking-" truth was cut off when fine said " if you please don't address master tragedy like that".

"What are you talking about fine?" shade and the others asked.

"Look whose talking" fine said smirking and said "Well if you excuse me _angels" \._

Elsa and truth was about to talk when the spell was off.  
Everyone in the castle was silent, and then suddenly camelot dash in the dining room holding something.

"Queen elsa, King truth, i've found princess fine's diary" camelot said handing the book.

Elsa and truth opened the book with everyone in the party.

* * *

**So everyone what do you think? please leave a review. i will update it as soon as i can.**

**Mata ne ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The old me is already gone

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating sooner, well here is chapter 3, hope you like it, enjoy, and please leave a review, Arigatou :3**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Elsa and truth opened the diary with everyone in the party, the kings and queens of the every kingdom in the angel's kingdom, when elsa opened the diary her eyes widened when she felt the diary is giving off a sad aura.

_Diary 1._

_Ever since my twin sister rein is still unconscious the everyone i know in the past isn't the everyone i know now, some of the people always compared me to my sister, they said that i was tomboyish while my sister is princesslike, and my sister loved dressing while i like foods, i was always trying to fit in but i guess i just can't._

_Diary 2._

_When my friends and i meeted at the place where we always played, all we talked about is rein, when igot home i heard one of the peoples said, "hey is that princess rein's twin sister!" the other one asked and then the other one replied " hmmm i think i like princess rein more than princess fine, princess rein is more princess like, while princess fine is more tomboyish, i heard everyone said that many times, and i always feel that i don't belong here_

_Diary 3._

_You know what diary i liked prince shade, but then i noticed how much he's worried at my sister rein, i noticed that he likes my twin sister, well after all rein is more suitable to shade not me, people will just laugh because i fall in love in a prince like, while he like a unprincess like princess. so i decided to let shade go, no matter how much it hurts._

_I just thought of something, i'm proud of my heart because no matter how many times it i felt alone, and felt sadness and felt broken, my heart still works._

_Diary 4._

_When i finished the lesson and then suddenly i heard someone said that how can't i do a simple task while my sister can, i just ignored it and went to my room and sung my favorite song "a new day has come" no matter how many times i sing it, it always makes me cry, and when i feel like i'm drowning from loneliness i just said to myself one thing, i don't feel alone because loneliness is always with me._

_Diary 5._

_During night i sung my favorite song again so that i don't feel sadness, well let me tell you something diary i never experience happiness all i experience is sadness,_

_This night i decided to go to the demon's world to get my sister's soul back, using the one "forbidden spell" i know,well good bye diary, hope i can talk to you again. Maybe._

And with the last word maybe everyone cried especially rein and shade and fines friends, and fine's parents, they didn't know the hardship fine go through, and the hardship she walks alone.

Elsa and truth ordered camelot to get the angels spell book, when camelot handed the spell book elsa chant: angels oh angels power, let us communicate with the demon power.

And with that there was a large mirror appeared in front of everyone at the kingdom, and so did in the demon kingdom.

"What do you want!" tragedy asked unpolitely.

"We want to talk to my daughter fine" elsa and truth said in sync, and then tragedy replied " heeh is that so, what if i don't let you" tragedy said smirking.

"She's our daughter and this is a family business tragedy!" truth yelled angrily.

"Tell fine to meet us at the same place" elsa ordered, and then tragedy laughed loudly " your giving me orders? Let me tell you something, even if fine is your daughter, she gave me her soul so no matter how many times you tell fine is your daughter her soul is still mine, i can extinguished her from this world" tragedy said as he cast the spell off.

Everyone in the kingdom didn't listen to what tragedy said, instead they all went to the place where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

**At the demon kingdom~~~**

"Why did you summon me here tragedy-sama" fine greeted as she bowed.

"Your family said to meet you at the same place" tragedy said as he smiled evilly.

"It's so unlike you to receive orders from others tragedy-sama" fine said a little bit smirking.

"No, i just want you to show them how much you change, so go" tragedy ordered, and fine flew using her black and white wings.

When fine reached the meeting place there fine saw all of the people in the angels kingdom (wow), and when fine flew down she asked " What do you all need?" fine asked coldly.

"Fine we're so sorry we didn't pay much attention to you" elsa apologized.

"And i'm sorry too fine, because if i didn't let my guard down our family wouldn't be like this" rein apologized.

"And were so sorry we compared you" shade and the others said apologizing.

When everyone in the angel kingdom was done apologizing, suddenly fine laughed evilly out loud, and said "My family sure is ridiculous huh? You only noticed it now after you read my diary? I'm sorry? That's all you can say about? Oh but i'm sorry your not my family anymore." fine said coldly.

"Fine why don't we talked about everyth-" when truth was about to finished fine yelled " TALK? DO YOU THINK BY JUST TALKING EVERYTHING OUT, IT WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL!? I'M SORRY TO TELL THAT THE OLD ME YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT IS ALREADY GONE!"

Fine lowered her voice down and said "huh did all of you know the pain, I've been through? I was like trapped in the darkness that can't never find a light again, did you know that? And i felt like i was not existing, i was invisible, and now that i brought what all of are happy of, aren't you all happy now?.

"This is all tragedy's fault-" truth was cut off again when fine said " so your all blaming it to anyone else huh?, let me tell you something the old me that always eat, always laugh, is already gone, and who do you think the one that's fault that i'm in this position?!" fine asked coldly.

Everyone was silent until fine said " you all are, if you only balanced the attention between me and rein, i'm not in this position, but thanks to all of you i experience how to be brave, and how i can stand alone, so if you'll excuse me" fine said coldly and flew off.

Everyone in the angel kingdom was speechless.

* * *

At the demon kingdom~~~~

...

* * *

**Well guys what do you think? Please leave a review, i'll update it as soon as i can.**

**Ja ne mina •_•**


	4. Chapter 4: The power ball

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating it sooner, well enjoy and please leave a review, thank you ^^.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**At the demon kingdom~~~~**

"So how did it go fine?" Tragedy asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it tragedy-sama" Fine said bowing and then tragedy said " oh i forgot to tell you something, were going to the angel's kingdom to took what is rightfully ours" tragedy continued.

"When will that be tragedy-sama?" Fine asked, and then tragedy answered "Today" with a evil smile.

* * *

**At the angel's kingdom~~~~**

Everyone was there standing like a dead fish without saying any word, they were speechless and ashamed to what they treated fine.

Shade and the others was there ashamed and speechless too, they felt sad about fine on the dark side.

"E-everyone lets continue the party, shall we?" truth spoke up, and everyone did continue the party like they didn't care about fine.

"Truth we need to be careful!" Elsa said with a worried face, and then truth asked "Why?".

"It's because, what if tragedy use fine to get the power ball, that power ball is evil it belonged to the demon world, but if they have it this world will be evaporated with evil deeds" Elsa continued.

"Then we need to guard the holy chain, so that tragedy won't get it" Truth said as he ordered the guards to guard the holy chain.

"Guys what exactly did happen when i was unconscious?" Rein said asking her friends.

"Well... when ever we are going to a bonding all we talk about is you" Tio said.

"Yeah we never notice fine and were so sorry, because of all of us fine is not the fine we know anymore." Mirlo said apologizing.

Rein understand, but still she was sad about her twin sister, and then a big earth quake suddenly came in the dining room it came from the holy chain, everyone quickly flew over to the holy chain using their wings.

There they saw tragedy and fine and many other soldiers tooking the power ball using their evil power.

"Stay away from the power ball!" Truth said, but then tragedy laughed and said "Why? isn't this belonged to me".

"Princess Fine please stop!" many people begged and so did rein and the others, but fine didn't even bother to look and she continue on what she was doing.

"Fine we need you" Truth and Elsa stated, and with that fine stopped and face everyone with furious eyes, "Need me? why when i need you all, did you helped me, no you didn't" fine said and she got the power ball out of the holy chain, and gave it to tragedy.

When tragedy touched the power ball, he quickly absorb the power and the power ball became a ordinary ball.

Tragedy transformed into a monster, fine was shocked about that, and then tragedy grabbed fine and absorb her power "What a foolish little girl" tragedy said, fine can't move and she became weak because of the power tragedy was absorbing.

"Be hold this is my true power" Tragedy said as he grew larger and larger, until he destroyed the angel's kingdoms palace, "tra..ge..dy..-sa..ma" fine said weakly.

"FINE!" everyone in the kingdom yelled, and then fine finally got free but tragedy's next target is rein, but then fine stand up and run towards rein even thought she's weak and pushed her beside and fine was once again caught by tragedy "Huh, what a ridiculous girl, even she's the one that made you go through, so much pain, you sill want to save her?" tragedy said smirking evilly.

"Why...is.n't..it...right to...save...my...sister...and..besides...if..yo..u..kil.. ..sister...eve..ryone..woul..d..be..sad" fine said hardly breathing.

"Fine stop talking if you you'll-" Rein said crying, "Thank...yo..u..for...every..thing..'and...pl..ease'.forgiv..e..me..ever..yone..for..being..a..un..princess..like" Fine said and she started to glow and to everyone's surprise fine is an angel again, but that didn't change the situation, fine is still being squeeze, and she can't hardly breath anymore. "Fine we love you just the way you are" truth and elsa said.

"Ahh, what a sad ending and oops" tragedy said and used his power to extinguish fine, fine disappear in the air, everyone was crying and crying and they got angry and use their power to defeat tragedy.

But everyone was not enough to defeat tragedy they used their angel spell but it wasn't enough, it only like tickle tragedy.

"Is that all the best you can do, huh even if i extinguish your beloved princess you still can't fight me" tragedy said smirking and he used his power everyone in the angel kingdom can't move and they felt weak.

"You know what angels i was planning this the whole time, to use your precious princess" Tragedy said smirking evilly, even thought everyone cannot move they can still hear what tragedy's saying.

Rein and shade and the others was evaporated and cannot move either.

But then suddenly a bright light came in and to everyone's surprise it was...

* * *

**Well gotta continue to the next chapter and please leave a review.**

**Ja ne mina.**


	5. Chapter 5: The end

**Hello everyone here is the last chapter, Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**WARNING: This ending chapter will be a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story (How many times did i say that XD)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

But then suddenly a bright light came in and to everyone's surprise it was Fine, Fine was glowing pure white and when the light died down.

Fine's form was changed her hair was longer than before and she became more powerful than before, Fine waved her hand and chant:

_By the power of the angels,_

_I Conceived my word,_

_Help the angels to save the world._

After Fine chant the spell everyone in the kingdom glow whiter and whiter and they change their form too the angel girl's hair became longer.

Everyone became powerful, and they were able to damaged tragedy who was yelling in pain.

Everyone in the kingdom chant together:

_By the power of the angels_

_We combined our power,_

_To save the one who is in danger._

A very bright light came out of every angels hands, it was a power and it shoot tragedy in every part of his body.

And in the final blow Fine used the same spell but the light was more brighter than ever, Everyone closed their eyes because of the brightness and when they opened their eyes tragedy was already gone he turned into a dust and disappeared.

Everyone in the kingdom, turned back to their own forms, and that spell can change their form and make them more powerful.

Everyone hurriedly run to Fine's direction, but when they were about to hold Fine they can't touch her, whenever they touch her, their hands pass through her.

Everyone was shocked and their eyes begun to became watery, "F..ine.. we..can't touch you" Rein said crying.

"Rein, everyone it's okay,Mom just need to cast off the spell she putted in me" Fine said giggling.

"The spell mom put on you?" Rein asked confusedly, "Yes, i putted a transparent spell on Fine just in case tragedy grabbed her again" Elsa said waving her hand.

And there was a light surrounding Fine and some bubbles appeared and one by one the bubbles pop, and disappeared.

"Fine!" Rein said hugging Fine and so did her friends especially Shade he was the one that's holding Fine tighter like he never want to let her go.

"Shade it's our turn~" Rein said with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Everyone i just want to apologize to all of you because of my attitude a while ago" Fine said with an apologetic eyes.

Even Fine's parent's couldn't take it but to hug Fine, and in the end everyone was hugging Fine, and greet "Welcome back Fine/ Princess Fine."

* * *

**Well what do you think? well please leave a review. **

**See you all to my next story ^^.**


End file.
